


Lazing About

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy morning for Slash and Duff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazing About

The sunlight filtered in through the blinds and hit the sleeping bassist's eyelids, sending flashes of orange and red dancing across the inside. He groaned and turned his head to the side. He opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. A mass of curly, raven hair met his gaze. Duff smiled at the sleeping Slash. A light, rumbling snore met his ears and broaden his grin. He was about to slip out of bed when Slash abruptly rolled over, pinning Duff to the bed. 

"Slash, get off me. You're heavy." Duff giggled, trying in vain to wriggle out from under the guitarist.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Slash asked, mock hurt dripping into his voice. The grin on his face told Duff he was kidding.

"No, but you are heavy, please move." Duff asked, laughter taking over his words.

"No. I like it here just fine." Slash settled in on him.

"Come on, Slash. I need to piss." Duff pleaded.

"Fine." Slash said dramatically and rolled off of him. "Hurry back."

Duff got up from the bed and stretched his long limbs out for a minute before wandering into the bathroom and taking care of his business. He walked back into the bedroom where Slash was waiting for him. He stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at his lover.

"What?" Slash asked, shoving his curls out of his face, only to have them fall back in his eyes.

"We need to get up and get ready, we have things to do today." Duff said.

"No, we don't. The only thing we have to do is stay in bed all day." Slash said, scooting to the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around Duff's waist. He tugged gently, causing Duff to be pulled back into the bed with him. 

"Slash, we need to get up. I'm not kidding, we have an interview and a photoshoot today." Duff tried to untangle himself from Slash.

Slash was pressing tiny kisses up and down Duff's neck, distracting him. He started sucking lightly at the tender skin under his ear, making him moan.

"See? You want to stay in bed too." Slash said smugly.

"Alright, but you're taking the blame for this." Duff turned in Slash's arms and kissed him hungrily. They fell back back into bed, arms and lips attached to the other.

Slash pushed Duff back against the pillows and straddled his hips, grinning down at him. He reached out with one hand and gently flicked one of Duff's nipples. Duff moaned, arching up into his lover's talented hands. Slash rocked his hips down into Duff's, grinding their erections together. Moans were now pouring out of both of their mouths.

Slash pulled off his boxers in one easy motion and did the same to Duff's, throwing them casually over his shoulder. He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He leaned back down to Duff and kissed him hard as he slicked up his fingers and cock. He probed lightly between Duff's asscheeks, and slipped a finger into him. Duff gasped, pushing back down on to his fingers. He pulled away from the kiss and moaned, rocking his hips in time with Slash's finger thrusts. 

"More." Duff pleaded. Slash pressed in one more time, then pulled his fingers out. Duff whimpered at the loss, momentarily forgetting that he was after something more. Slash positioned the head of his cock at Duff's entrance and pushed in slowly, so as not to hurt his lover. Duff squeezed his eyes shut, moaning and arching his back. Slash thrust in, letting Duff get used to him. Duff opened his lust-glazed eyes locking them with Slash's own. "Harder."

Slash gave him what he wanted and soon they were moving faster, harder together in perfect harmony with the other. Slash wrapped one hand around Duff's needy cock, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Duff threw his head back and screamed, cumming hard over Slash's hand and their stomachs and chests. The feeling of that hot, tight channel getting even tighter around his cock sent Slash over the edge. He thrust in one more time and came hard inside Duff. 

Slash collapsed on Duff's chest, feeling the blonde's arms wrap around him. 

"Told you you wanted to stay in bed today." Slash licked Duff's neck. 

Duff chuckled underneath him. "The guys aren't going to be very happy that we missed the interview and shit."

"Yeah, well. I forgot to mention that it was canceled yesterday. I don't remember why." Slash traced random patterns on Duff's neck with his tongue.

"Ha. You're evil. Planning this." Duff giggled.

"You love it and me." Slash replied.

"That I do." Duff agreed.

"I love you." Slash murmured.

"I love you too." Duff kissed his temple.

They lay in bed for the rest of the day, sleeping and making love.


End file.
